Lissa
Lissa (リズ Rizu, Liz in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Kana Asumi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara3.html In English her voice is provided by Kate Higgins. Profile Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. She has an important presence on the field, and helps Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds as their Cleric. Lissa and Chrom encounter the Avatar in a field, who suffers from amnesia. However they don't have much time to question the Avatar as a Southtown is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Chrom, Frederick, and the Avatar, the group decides to head back to Ylisstol. Later that night a mysterious gate opens, sending in numerous Risen. Chrom fends off some of them, but one manages to get close to Lissa. As the Risen is about to strike, a masked warrior appears and saves Lissa. After dealing with all the risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as Marth and warns the group of turbulent times to come. After arriving in Ylisstol, the Avatar finds out that Chrom and Lissa are Ylissean royalty and they bring them to meet Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse and their older sister. After meeting the Exalt, Lissa brings the Avatar to the Shepherd's Garrison to introduce them to fellow Shepherds Vaike, Sumia, and Maribelle, her best friend. After returning from Ferox, Lissa learns shocking news that Maribelle has been captured by Gangrel himself. Lissa shows great concern and goes off with Chrom to save her friend from the Mad King. After preventing the assassination of Emmeryn, Lissa heads out with Chrom and his army to move Emmeryn to a safer location. However, they barely leave the capital when word arrives from Cordelia that Ylisstol has been attacked by Gangrel. Emmeryn decides to go back to Ylisstol to parley with Gangrel and Lissa volunteers to accompany her, however Emmeryn forces her to stay with Chrom. Lissa learns that Emmeryn has been captured by Gangrel and is sentenced to death. Arriving at Plegia Castle, Emmeryn is nearly rescued but the rescue fails. Emmeryn, wanting to protect everyone and prevent the Fire Emblem from falling into Gangrel's hands, Emmeryn sacrifices her self and falls to her death. Lissa covers her eyes in terror as Emmeryn falls. Later, like Chrom, she is deeply saddened by her sister's sacrifice. However both of them garter themselves and prepare to fight on in her memory and eventually, both successfully defeat Gangrel with the help of the army. Two years after the war, Lissa aids Chrom across the halidom. When news arrives from Ferox that the Valm empire seeks to conquer Ylisse, Lissa rejoins Chrom's army to help stop the invasion. After Chrom meets his future daughter Lucina, Lissa is present to hear the news about the future in which all of Chrom's army is killed, leaving behind their children. Sometime after this, Lissa asks Lucina if she has any children of her own. Lucina tells her about her son Owain. Lissa tries to ask Lucina a question, but quickly hushes up. They arrive at the Sage's Hamlet where a rather strange boy is battling bandits who are attacking the sages who live there. During the skirmish, Lissa manages to talk to the boy, who is shocked to see her. He happily declares that his name is Owain, her son from the future. Owain valiantly charges off into battle now with Lissa at his side and soon enough, the bandits are quelled. After the battle Lissa notices that Owain has the Brand of the Exalt on his arm. Owain tells her that she wept with joy the day his Brand surfaced and he knows that Lissa's brand never surfaced. Lissa reveals that she always was worried that she was an illegitimate child, but with the Brand on her son's arm, she knows that she is legitimate. After the war, should Lissa not be married, Lissa embarks on a trip around the world and shares what she learned throughout her journey to Chrom. If the Avatar sacrificed themselves to kill Grima, Lissa first accompanies Chrom during his search around the world to find the Avatar and eventually find them in a field, much like when they first met. In the future, she is the mother of Owain and aunt of Lucina. If she marries the Avatar then she will also be Morgan's mother or Morgan's aunt if the Avatar marries Chrom or Emmeryn. She could also be the aunt of Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, or Kjelle. Personality Lissa initially appears to be naive about what is going on in the world and she also sometimes act like a spoiled princess, but she has a kind heart. She is also a bit childish such as pulling pranks on the Avatar and quickly growing upset when Donnel knows more in academics when she is trying to teach him. Despite that, she has an extremely bright personality, and, like Chrom, has a strong sense of justice. She speaks like a commoner, which is unusual for royalty, but allows her to communicate with others better and her sprightly personality keeps the army in high spirits, which Chrom considers her greatest asset. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. Her birthday is March 6th. In Game Base Stats | Cleric |1 |17 |1 |5 |4 |4 |8 |3 |4 |5 | Miracle | Staff - E |Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |50% |45% |50% |65% |25% |50% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Chrom *Maribelle *The Avatar (Female) *Owain *Morgan (Only if Lissa is her mother) Class Sets *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance Since the Pegasus Knight class is female-exclusive, Lissa's son will instead be able to reclass into the following class: *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Overall Lissa is your typical Cleric in the beginning with average skill and luck to dodge incoming attacks, though she should not be exposed so easily as usual when dealing with Cleric units. Once Maribelle enters, Lissa is slightly less effective as a healer due to her slightly lower magic growth rates and lower movement range. However, Lissa is still a capable healer, and most likely will be better than Maribelle when she is recruited since she will be the only healing unit for 5 chapters. Maribelle is unable to get Healtouch, giving Lissa a good healing advantage once she reaches level 10. Lissa's two promotions are War Cleric and Sage. Lissa does quite well as a War Cleric due to the more balanced stats. Though her strength is a slight issue with growth rates, her speed and skill give her good fighting capabilities while still managing her healing priorities until her strength is no longer an issue. Bolt Axes also work great in this class since her Magic growths and caps are better than her strength. Lissa also learns Renewal which will be her greatest asset if she is a solo healer unit in a Map and should be on her always. Lissa as a Sage loses the defensive qualities of a War Cleric to maximize her magical properties, making her a more potent cleric, but a less sturdy one. However, if paired up, Lissa as a Sage can be a more effective unit due to higher hit and avoid. Reclassing Lissa's two class options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines. Troubadour Lissa provides her with the new base class and Valkyrie. Unfortunately she becomes a near carbon copy of Maribelle, but with slightly higher defenses but lower skill and luck. Her slightly higher strength is pointless in this class, but all is not lost with this class. Lissa does gain the support skill Dual Support+ to make her a good Pair Up unit. As a Pegasus Knight related class, she is a better Falcon Knight healer and Dark Flier mage than Sumia; however she lacks the speed and skill that both Sumia and Cordelia have. However Lissa gains Galeforce which increases her map clearing abilities and should be the skill that Lissa passes down to Owain. Quotes Event Tile *"Whoa! Did I just step on something? I hope I didn't break it..." (item) *"I'm trying to be more ladylike, but I think I might've pulled a pinky muscle..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta keep up with the others, after all." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Hey, what are your dreams for the future? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction." (dreams) *"How come you vanish after each battle? Do you have a hobby or whatever?" (free time) *"Hey, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) *"It’s nice having strong people like you around. Can we team up next time?" (team up) Replying *"I want to be a proper lady like my sister. ...But don't tell anyone I said that." (dreams) *"I keep an eye on my brother. He’s always breaking stuff when he trains." (free time) *"No, I’m just glad the two of us got to talk! There’s always too many people around." (happy) *"Okay! I'll do my best. Together we can take whatever the bad guys throw at us." (team up) Asking - Chrom *"You have any dreams for the future, Chrom? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction…" (dreams) *"You seem busier than ever these days, Chrom. Anything important?" (free time) *"Hey, Chrom, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) Replying - Chrom *"I make sure you don’t break stuff! Emm was furious when you smashed up the palace." (free time) Asking - Emmeryn *"What do you dream about, Emm? You should be thinking about your future." (dreams) *"Emm, where do you wander off to these days? You need to stay where it's safe." (free time) *"Hey, Emm, how come you're in such a great mood? Did you remember who I am?" (happy) *"Emm, let's fight together during the next battle. I want to show you how strong I got!" (team up) Replying - Emmeryn *"I want to be a proper lady like you. You're my dream, Emm!" (dreams) *"I make sure Chrom doesn't break stuff! You were mad when he smashed up the palace." (free time) *"No, but you'd look beautiful no matter how dirty your face got. I miss you, Emm." (happy) *"Of course, Emm! I'll never let anybody hurt you again. I promise!" (team up) Asking - Married *"You’re not hurt, are you, (name)? Don’t do anything reckless." (promise) *"(Name), you look so handsome today. I feel like a slob in comparison!" (compliment) *" I love you, (name). I just know we’re going to be together forever!" (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And don't try to hide it from me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m fine. Trust me. ...Now stop scowling! I’m not gonna die. I promise." (promise) *"Stop it, you tease! I know I’ve got a long way to go before I act like a lady." (compliment) *"Thanks, (name). I never get tired of hearing that. I love you, too!" (love) *"Oh! This is my special health tonic. I was gonna save it for when you needed it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Let’s train for a bit, Owain/Morgan. I can hold my own as a Shepherd!" (train) *"Hey, Owain/Morgan, why don’t you let me buy you something? I’m your mother, right?" (gift) *"Are you hurt, Owain/Morgan? Let me get my stuff." (concern) *"What was the future like for you, Owain/Morgan?" Replying - Child *"You’re on! ...Oh, look at the time. Can we take a rain check?" (train) *"Thanks! How about a nice dress? Something regal." (gift) *"I, uh, wouldn’t worry... You certainly are a bundle of energy, Owain/Morgan." (concern) *"Well, believe it or not, I fought with the Shepherds like the rest. The court was too stuffy for me. Gotta follow your dreams, right? Same goes for you, Owain. So what if people mock you? Believe in yourself!" (story) Level Up *"I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat ups) *"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (5-4 stat ups) *"Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat ups) *"I really have to do better than this... (1 stat up) *"I've come so far since meeting Avatar." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ta-da! Do I look good or do I look GREAT?!" Armory *"I love shopping! Oh...for me?! Thanks!" (buying) *"Hey, Avatar, which will fetch the most gold?" (selling) *"Thanks! I could use a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that a crack in the wall? Chrom is always breaking things during training..." (misc) *"I'm doing great today! I wonder why...? I guess I'll just go with it." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh! Good morning, Avatar. Taking a break already? (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Need a break, huh?" (day) *"Oh! Good evening, Avatar. You deserve a break." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. I was just getting ready to tuck in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Got anything exciting planned today?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Here’s to another lively day!" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! It got dark so fast." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I’m getting sleepy. *Yaaaaaawn*" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likeable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Please stay strong!" *"Here goes!" *"You can do it!" *"Go get 'em!" *"Come on!" *"I've got you!" *"It's alright!" *"Alright!" *"Now or never." Dual Strike *"What a loser!" *"Got'cha now!" *"My turn!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some of this!" Support Block *"You all right?" *"Careful! Yeah?" *"Look out!" *"I got you!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Well, that's that." *"I'm sorry." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Hey, thanks!" *"Nice save!" *"Wow!" *"Phew." Critical *"You asked for it!" *"This one might hurt!" *"I may surprise you!" *"Clear a path everyone!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lissa - Sprightly Cleric : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdoms to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the crackling fire. ; Lissa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Lissa, above all else. ; Lissa and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Lissa often visited his charges in town to report concerns and transgressions to her husband. ; Lissa and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and cowards, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Lissa, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. ; Lissa and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. ; Lissa and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Lissa and Kellam : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdom to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the campfire. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Lissa and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Lissa decided to leave Ylisstol and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. ; Lissa and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Lissa learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. ; Lissa and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Lissa always insisted on going along, and the two survived many a comically dire predicament together. ; Lissa and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Lissa decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. ; Lissa and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and treated Lissa as one of their own. ; Lissa and Henry : Henry settled down with Lissa and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. ; Lissa and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Lissa. Still, the latter insisted on breaking the monotony, and the couple often traveled to far-flung markets. Etymology Lissa's name is a female Greek name, meaning "honey bee". It is often used as a shortened form of Melissa. Her Japanese name, Liz, is a short form of the name Elizabeth. Trivia *Lissa's official artwork depicts her wielding a Heal Staff. *Lissa's unique victory pose as a War Cleric and Sage has her proudly raise her fist in cheer. *Lissa has unique battle models for each of her Cleric related classes **As a Cleric, she has a yellow dress and an apron **As a War Cleric, she has a yellow color scheme **As a Sage, She has the same costume as Emmeryn Gallery File:Liz Portrait.jpg|Lissa's Portrait in Awakening. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Lissa and Sumia. File:liz confession.jpg|Lissa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Liz confess2.jpg|Lissa's full sized confession. File:Liz and Chrom in Harvest of Bonds.jpg|Lissa's portrait of wearing a hat during in the DLC chapter of Another Story: Harvest of Bonds. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia YoungFE13EmmChromLissa.jpg|Concept art of a younger Lissa, Emmeryn, and Chrom. She is noted as 4 years of age. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters